


我能看看你的裙子底下穿了什么吗

by yzdydmg



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzdydmg/pseuds/yzdydmg
Summary: 别信标题，别信我实在是想不出名字了本篇是黑X召，召有女装以及其他职业CP提及啊，我是真的好想看以后能穿女仆小裙裙的男号们呀（虽然我的号是肥肥）
Kudos: 7





	我能看看你的裙子底下穿了什么吗

骑士有事回了一趟乌尔达哈，回来的时候带了个浑身裹得严严实实的黑魔回来，众人眼看着刚才还在说笑的战士脸色瞬间变了，好在骑士懂他男人是什么性子，连忙开口解释，说是在路上捡到的小黑魔，看他一人孤零零的站在大街上怪可怜的，也问过他有什么打算，结果一问三不知，骑士到底心肠好，想了想就把这个小黑魔带回了部队里。  
说这个黑魔是小黑魔其实也不对，个子在人族的标准里还算挺高，他的面容被领子遮住，露出一双琥珀色的眼睛。骑士都还没来得及为他介绍更多呢，就已经被吃飞醋的战士扯回了房间去，白魔见此跳了出来主持大局，扫了一眼屋内众人，迅速决定由召唤来带这个黑魔。  
对于召唤的抗议全部无视，白魔自有他的道理，什么赤魔在外面带着青魔四处跑，占星跑去犄角旮旯里观星还扯了好几个人给她当保镖，至于剩下的学者是召唤他妹妹，他不肯去就只能由她去，这下更好，话都不用再多说几句，妹控召唤一想到妹妹要是一个没看好就被这个不知道哪来的野黑魔拐走，那他是真的能被气死。  
黑魔从被带回来到被定下导师人选都没有说一句话，只在白魔问他的时候点了点头，召唤看向他，还未来得及再说些什么，就听见这黑魔淡淡的说了一句：  
“前辈，请多指教。”

虽说接过了导师的任务，但是由于本身所属的魔法体系不同，召唤也想不到太多可以教黑魔的东西，他知道那点东西指不定还比不上灵魂水晶里的一点记忆，只能教教黑魔一些迷宫怪物的应对方式。黑魔倒也聪明，教一次就会，无需召唤多费口舌，他自能举一反三，下次更是教都不用教，缩在一个安全的地方展开他的黑魔纹，咏唱着他一个又一个伤害可观的黑魔法。  
既然这半个学生乖巧懂事，召唤也总算是消去了那点被强行甩了个包袱过来的不满，过了一个月以后竟然还能给给沉迷古书籍的黑魔分享一点他妹妹学者做的小饼干，在旁边的赤魔看到以后跟见鬼一样发出了尖叫，气的召唤要拿桌上的蜂蜜罐砸他。召唤认为黑魔学得差不多了，于是就带着他一起去挑战了由异国诗人所想象的蛮神，结果出人意料，黑魔表现非常好，输出甚至一度比召唤高很多。部队里的大家都在夸赞黑魔，并说骑士运气真好，捡到了个好苗子。夸了一大圈，就是没人夸一下刚才因为贪图输出误吃伤害而倒地的召唤，也只有学者实在不忍心，拿着白手帕帮哥哥擦了擦被电的发黑的脸。  
召唤被美丽的妖灵王电的满肚子郁闷，本来还想在黑魔面前展示一下自己作为导师的实力，结果前面几把无论多么努力的念出咒语，他的输出总会比黑魔低一些，他本来还想观察一下黑魔的行动好发现什么，不集中注意力的结果自然是被妖精王电了个七荤八素，他婉拒了队友们要去庆祝的邀约，孤独的回到了自己的小公寓里。

失落的情绪并没有困扰他太久，他先是去洗了个澡，再接着从衣柜里翻出了一套黑色的女仆装，很轻松的就衣服穿在了身上。他将头发分成了两股各自梳成一个小包，剩下的长发披在肩上，再往脸上涂涂抹抹，明显属于男性的特征被遮掩住，再往身上喷些香水，远远看去倒也不会认出眼前人是位男子。  
他也不知道从什么时候开始喜欢换上女孩子的衣服来缓解内心压力的，等反应过来时衣柜里已经增加了不少裙子，穿了裙子以后对妆容又开始在意起来，这么一折腾下来，召唤不知不觉间已经掌握到了女装的精髓，有了一便有二，渐渐的他越来越不满足只在家里穿这些好看的衣物，选择穿去街上逛街。事实证明他的伪装非常成功，遇上好几个被他精致的妆容所欺骗而过来搭讪的男子，见了这么一位丽人，自有人妄想与召唤一同共度良宵，这时召唤便会装作羞涩的笑笑，然后把手上的同心戒指亮给搭讪的人看，这就是他没有结束他那段形同虚设的婚姻的主要原因，一枚写着爱人名字的戒指真的能替他挡去许多不必要的麻烦。  
只是难免有人见了这戒指还不死心，拽着他的手死活不放，这时召唤便只能开口说话，他外表上的伪装做的完美，只可惜声音是无论如何都变不成女孩们那般甜丝丝的嗓音了，一开口自然是打碎了好几个人美好的幻想，只是仍有几人贼心不死，召唤也不是什么禁欲至上的人，找上一个相貌不差的就约了，反正也就一床伴，用以一同度过这寂寞漫长的夜晚而已。只是每当他躺在事后那些乱糟糟的床上时，当肉体上的那份满足感消去，那份无人可诉的空虚又在悄然无声之间占领了他的内心。  
可惜今天他注定没什么好运气，来搭讪的人里就有一个死皮赖脸硬要缠着他的，见召唤未说话只露出温婉的笑便认定了这是个脸皮薄的淑女，动手动脚开始得寸进尺起来，结果当召唤开口说话拒绝他之后这人竟是露出猥琐的笑，下一步手便要揽上召唤的腰，召唤想要推开他，不料那人反手抓住了召唤的手腕，力气之大竟让他挣脱不开，眼看情况不妙，召唤本欲大声呼喊以摆脱这个男人，却不料眼前这人也不是什么简单货色，眼疾手快的把一颗药丸塞进召唤张开的嘴中，一时间没反应过来的他竟把那颗药丸吞了下去，没来得及吐出来。想想也知道那不是什么好药，今天召唤的体力本来就消耗得厉害，手被抓着也无法催吐，药效眼看就要发作，一只骨节分明的手从旁伸来，捏住了无礼之人的手腕，忽的一用力就卸下了他的关节，那男人瞬间高呼起来，还未来得及发作，又是一道咒语袭来，他的思绪开始混乱，再也抓不住召唤，令对方得以挣脱开。召唤也不管现下是什么状况了，拉起那位帮助他的好心人一起逃离了这里。  
药效已经渐渐开始发作，一阵羞得令人难以启齿的热意从下腹延伸至四肢百骸，性器微微抬起，多亏这层层叠叠的裙摆遮掩住了下身，不然可就要在这位好心人面前丢人了。召唤强忍住不适，正想对解救了他的人道谢，抬起头看清对方的脸之后，却是呆住了。  
“黑魔？”

黑魔今天被队友们簇拥着去了酒馆庆祝，坐下之后被人挨个敬酒，他扫了一眼四周，发现召唤并不在这里，或许是因为酒精，或许是因为内心的那一点情绪，他的脸色并没有因快乐的酒宴而舒展，反而愈发难看，他随意找了个理由向众人告辞，只不过临走前还问了一下学者召唤的住处在哪。  
他仍记得今天的召唤前辈被妖灵王的雷电劈的瑟瑟发抖的样子，后面更是差点被电到濒死，躺在妖灵王舞场上喘息，他不经意间扫到了一眼倒在地上喘息的那个人，低腰的衣服不能完全遮住他身上的蓝色纹身，他虽说被折腾得无比狼狈，但是黑魔心里却觉得这份狼狈十分可爱，当然，他知道这种想法，绝对不能在本人面前说就是了。  
在去召唤家的路上，他本来还在想着要用什么理由去应付召唤的询问，却看到一位女士被一个不怀好意的男子拦住，他并不是什么多管闲事的人，眼看他们挣扎的幅度越来越大，黑魔也只能冲过去，制止了那个男人的无礼行为。那男人虽说被突袭伤到了手腕，另一只手却依然把那位小姐抓得紧紧的，无奈之下黑魔只能对这个男人再补了个昏乱，这下子他再也无力抓住人了，然后黑魔就被这位小姐拉着手一起跑了。  
两人到了一处安全的地方，因为跑了一段路的关系都在喘着气，黑魔这时候才有机会看清楚眼前这位小姐的模样，这绯红的脸颊如同成熟的苹果，她的喘气声越来越重，他看着这张脸却是感觉越来越熟悉，直到这位“小姐”喊了他一声：“黑魔”。  
那熟悉的嗓音，熟悉的眉眼，是他正惦记着的人。

一切发生得出乎意料的顺利，召唤不是什么委屈自己的人，现在要他找医生解决这满身的燥热与性欲，估计也就是喊他撸一炮挨过去，他从来不是委屈自己的人，只低声问了黑魔会不会做，不会做他就主动教，对方这次终于不像平时那样听话的点头了。他顾不得那么多了，只得匆匆拉他进入了一间由住宅改建的爱情旅馆中，办完手续领到房间关上门，召唤再也控制不住自己，一手扯开女仆装的衣领，另一边开始亲吻黑魔。  
黑魔的手同样也没老实呆着，两只手按上了召唤那浑圆挺翘的屁股，这两瓣肉仿佛天生就该被人握在手上，他忍不住又捏又摸好几下，直到召唤的屁股被他捏得泛起了红色。两个人的衣服被剥了个干净，即使在房间冰冷又暧昧的灯光下，召唤的脸泛起的红色让黑魔意识到他应该是被下了药，但既然是召唤主动选择了他，他也不会拒绝这次邀约，更何况他心里头本来就有那么点意思，自然不会把白白送上门的猎物给放跑。  
爱情旅馆的好处就是需要什么都准备齐全，黑魔很轻易的就在床头柜里摸到了润滑油，冰凉油腻的手指探进了炙热的甬道内，刺激得召唤打了一个激灵，他不安分地扭着身子，黑魔没有办法，只好先拿着皮带把召唤的双手捆在床头，然后耐心的继续把手甚至那又湿又热的紧密后穴之中。召唤的前端没能得到抚慰，他意识已经那该死的药物折腾得迷迷糊糊，他想摸一摸自己的性器，然而双手被捆，一条腿又被人压着使不上力，后穴中又有着手指在探索，一直达不到他想去的顶点，一双饱含水意的眼睛盯着黑魔看，身上那几个暗蓝色的纹身也开始发出幽幽的暗光。黑魔被他那双满是情欲的眼睛勾得心痒痒，身下的阳物也硬得生疼，用满是油脂的手撸动了两下，猛地一下便插了进去。  
两人同时喘了口粗气，召唤用双腿勾住黑魔的腰，多亏扩张做得足够，双方又不是什么雏儿，等到整根完全没入之后，黑魔开始大幅抽插起来，每一下都顶的又满又深，几乎是也要把囊袋也挤进去，召唤爽得不仅上边的眼睛在流泪水，下面也爽的分泌出了不少淫水，他的内里宛如一摊烂泥，被黑魔的肉茎搅和成了泥沼，吸得人欲仙欲死，几乎是要交待在里边一样。没多久召唤终于忍不住射出第一发浓精，内壁猛地绞紧也让黑魔差点射在里面，好在他还算把持得住，只是双手忍不住移到召唤的乳头上，猛地揉捏两下，算作刚才突然高潮的惩罚。召唤被这么突然来一下，忍不住发出一声尖叫，但是乳头与胸脯被玩弄的感觉又为他带来了新的快感，黑魔见召唤的手已经被皮带勒出了红印子便将它解开，召唤的手重获了自由，第一时间就是抚慰自己的分身，随后撩了一把被汗水浸湿的长发，他另一只手勾着黑魔的脖子，黑魔忍不住吻了上去，从手一路亲吻啃咬到脖颈间，直到他再次吻上那双唇，感受着召唤呼出的气息，感受着他眼里的迷醉，谁会不爱他，谁会不爱上这个尤物？他把一阵阵热流射入他温暖湿热的内壁，引起一阵呻吟，但剩下的声音全都被他的吻锁住，整个房间只剩下咕噜咕噜的水声。

一番激情过后，再加上白天与妖灵王的战斗，两人都疲惫至极，想再做几轮的力气都没了，索性由黑魔抱着去了浴室清理了屁股里的东西，床铺虽说凌乱好歹还能凑合睡睡，也没什么挑剔的心思了，两个人互相拥抱着挤进了被子里，在意识即将消失之际，召唤突然想到，好像过几天就要到星芒节了，哎呀哎呀，就在到时候对身边的这个人说一句，星芒节快乐吧。


End file.
